Recently, various input devices, such as, a key pad, a jog dial, and a touch screen, are developed for inputting various function commands. Since a handling method of the touch screen is simple comparing to those of the key pad and the jog dial, the touch screen is applied to an audio video navigation (AVN) and cluster of a vehicle.
Generally, since the touch screen is formed in a plane shape, it is difficult to be matched with a curved design inside the vehicle. Also, since a design of a display module changes according to the inner design of the vehicle, manufacturing cost will be necessarily increased.
To overcome the above problem, a touch display apparatus is developed based on a camera that is possible to be installed in the curved portion inside the vehicle, display information of the vehicle, and recognized user's touch.
General touch display apparatus based on the camera includes a projector irradiating an image to a rear side of a touch screen, a lighting unit irradiating infrared light, and a camera photographing an image reflected from the touch screen.
According to the general touch display apparatus, when a user touches a predetermined area of the touch screen, infrared light irradiated from the lighting unit is reflected by the user's hand. The camera acquires an image reflected from the touch screen through an infrared filter. And user's touch is recognized by the acquired image.
However, according to the general touch display apparatus based on camera, since the touch screen is made of acryl plated, a physical button cannot be disposed on the touch screen.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.